Visions
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: Twilight Princess Oneshot Link is enjoying a normal day in the cool air. But he keeps having some strange visions..of the future..and of his destiny. Please Read and Review. Rating: T


**Disclaimer: I do now own any characters from the Legend of Zelda..sadly..weeping. **

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficcie of LOZ: TP. NO..I don't have the game yet, but I was inspired to write the one shot out of watching sooo many music vid's and clips of the game. IT's SO AWESOME! - Pretty much..I don't know the characters or the plot of the game yet, since it hasn't been released..but..WHO CARES!. :D So..enjoy..oh..and one more thing, the this ficcie was inspired by Madonna's "Die another Day". IT's an awesome song. :p**

**Rating: T (dream sequence, action)**

**Parings: NONE...(LINK IS MINE:D)**

**Visions**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

The sun shone an the pastel grasslands, illuminating it 's radiant light upon the fields. The wind blew softly through the many honeysuckles that adorned the river bed. A young man was walking towards the edge of the river bed, with a young child following by his side. He was wearing a garbed white shirt, mixed with the green belt across his hips, laced with a swift belt fastened in his shoulders. His shoes bore a darkened speckled of brown, which were dusted from the dirt and mud in which he traveled upon. His young companion, Admin, wore similar attire with the exception that his shirt was tucked into his brown tights, covered in soot from playing around the fields of Taoru all day long. Admin ran towards the river, kicking off his boots and splashing his feet along the waters.

The young man, named Link, watched and chuckled, amazed at Admin's fascination of the world around him. Link quickly took off his boots and joined along Admin, dipping his foot into the cool, clear, crystalized river, gazing at some fishes swimming upstream.

"Don't ya enjoy days like this, Link,"Admin gleefully asked, feeling the water tickle between his toes, shivering slightly.

Link smiled at Admin, feeling the rush of the afternoon breeze brushing his thick locks. "It certainly beats gathering sheep all day long with Epona."

Admin chuckled, splashing his toes into the water playfully. "Oh, Link. Sometimes I think that you work too hard. Why don't you play with me more often?"Admin exclaimed.

"You mean, like now?" Link responded, splashing a bit of water on Admin's head. Admin ducked a bit, but was still sprinkled with water upon his face. "Hey..don't do that. You'll actually get me wet," he playfully pouted. Link laughed and scrunched up his hair playfully, looking at the flow of the river bank. Admin intently gazed at Link, looking deeply into his oceanic orbs. "What ya thinking of Link?" Admin inquired. Link looked back at Admin and smiled. "Oh, I'm just wondering what kind of world it is out there. I mean...I don't mind being a farmer..but..sometimes..tending to the sheep and pigs..and working on the farmland..sigh..I just..want to venture out forth..to see the world..and maybe explore what's out there."

"That'll be pretty cool. My pa' says..that Hyrule Castle is the prettiest place in all the land,"Admin smiled gleefully. Link looked down at the young boy and smiled at him. Admin continued to splash some water around with his feet, feeling the cool, crisp river flowing through his toes. Soon, Admin saw a sheep grazing into the grass. Admin swiftly sprinted up and out of the river stream and running towards the sheep. Link looked behind him and watched as Admin playfully fluffed the sheep's wool, which caused the sheep to be slightly irritated. Link looked out towards the horizons, watching the sun slowly set behind the mountains. Suddenly, a vision flashed before his eyes, picturing the scenery at a dark, damp night..filled with misty blackened clouds and darkness all around him, in a depressing state. Dead trees stood through the landscape, while rain poured down it's thunderous, cold touch. Link quickly shook his head and looked back up at the scenery, seeing the same sun setting, as it was before.

"What was that," Link pondered, "was that a dream..or...a vision?"

Admin was laying on the floor in laughter, as the sheep galloped away. He directed his attention towards Link, who was shaking his head. Admin instantly walked up to Link and sat next to him, in concern.

"Are you okay, Link?"Admin asked.

"Y-Yes, Admin," Link replied softly, "I..just had a weird..daydream..that all."

"Oh...okay then," he smiled. Soon, the sound of hooves were approaching towards them. Both Link and Admin looked behind them and saw the young stallion, Epona, galloping up along the fields.

"I guess she's going for her morning sprint, huh Link?"

"Yeah..she is...," Link said, but was stopped abruptly by a sharp pain receding in his head. He quickly looked up towards Epona's direction as saw himself riding on Epona with a sword in hand, slaying dark creatures mounted in their own horses. He shook his head once again, his vision reverting back to normal. Admin looked at Link intently, with concern in his eyes.

"Link, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, Admin," He said, "I..keep having this weird..visions."

Admin blinked slightly, wondering if Link was catching a cold or something else. Admin gently rubbed smoothly, in small circles. Link smiled at Admin, silently mouthing him a 'Thank you', in response.

Admin nodded, smiling brightly at Link. Link gave Admin a small noogie, before playfully shoving him off into the road.

"Hey!..Not fair," Admin giggled. Link laughed at Admin, smiling at the young boy. "Shouldn't you be going home now, Admin? You're parents are going to get worried about you," Link said.

"Nah. I'm having way too much fun here with you, Link!" Admin grinned. Link chuckled at the boy, who was curiously looking at a bright, white flower. He suddenly looked up and grinned.

"I got something for ya," Admin proudly said.

"Oh?..Really?"Link inquired.

"Yep!" he chirped out. Admin quickly ran towards the edge of the river and picked up a wrapped package. He ran back towards Link and handed him the wrapped, brown package to him gently.

"My dad wanted to give this to you, since he said you should go to Hyrule Castle for the annual Festival to the Gods this year. My mom made this outfit for ya," Admin explain, smiling warmly.

Link held out the brown, package, inspecting it. He slowly untied the white string from the package, carefully making sure not to rip the paper. After untying the string, he slowly opened up the package, which reveled an green tunic, fashioned with a long cap and some white, silk undergarments with some brown new boots. Link unfolded the clothing and inspected it, noticing the garment stitched to perfection.

"Thanks Admin..this outfit is great..and tell your mom..that she did a wonderful job on it," Link said.

Admin blushed slightly, embarrassed at Link's compliment. Link smiled at Admin and continued looking at his new green outfit. A sharp pain hit his head and he saw himself wearing the green tunic, sheathing a sword in his shackel behind him, after slaying a creature of the night. Link quickly shook his head, getting irritated at the pain that was developing inside his head.

"Why am I having this vision," Link shouted out loud.

"_These visions are events of things to come for you, young warrior," a voice whispered cooly. _

"What was that," Link pondered, looking at his surroundings, only to find that noone was around him..except for Admin.

Admin blinked up at Link, wondering if Link was in pain. Link looked at Admin, smiling at him slightly.

"Admin..why don't you go off to your mom and dad..since it's getting late," Link said, "I'll stay here and lay down for a bit, okay?"

"Okay Link," said Admin in response. Thus, the young hylian ran off towards his mother and father's house. Link walked towards a grassy plain up on a small hill, which was patterned with many colorful flowers. He sat down on the cool, crisp grass, feeling a small breeze coming up from the southeastern side of the mountains. Slowly, he layed down in the bed of flowers, slowly closing his eyes, allowing the petals tips of the flowers to tickle his nose slightly.

Dream Sequence

Link was walking into a vast darkness, looking out into the emptiness of space. Mist soon filled the air, chilly his smoothed, warm skin.

"_Legends never die," a mysterious, unseen voice whispered. _

Link looked straight ahead, seeing a small figure slowly appearing before him. Soon, the mist filled air rose up into the air, creating a mistful Moonlight. The moon light shone upon the small figure, revealing it to be a majestic gray wolf, walking along towards him. The wolfs hair was a striking silver color, with piercing bright blue eyes, that seem to sparkle with determination..and strength. Link noticed that the wolf had a small blue round earring on his left ear. Swiftly the wolf walked backed into the shadows, disappearing into the darkness.

"Wait," Link yelled out, running to catch up to the strange wolf. Link looked around his surroundings, seeing noone.

"_You legend will begin..young warrior. Your destiny...is to save..the land..that you cherish," the mysterious voice whispered softly, "that is your fate...be strong...young warrior."_

Soon, the floor around Link swiftly collapsed beneath him, sending him plummeting down the depths of darkness, with his screams bellowing out loudly. Link landed softly on the soft, moist emptied darkened ground. He slowly looked up and beheld himself, laying on a pool of crisp of water, floating above the water, continually watching himself as he rose up from the water and looked around his surroundings.

Soon, the scenery changed in which Link watched himself riding Epona throughout the land, with a sword in hand, battling many dark creatures, slaying them off their horses.

Link looked to his left, seeing himself in a green tunic outfit, wielding a blade of Evil's bane, with a shield of might in hand, slaying a creature in the dark forest.

Link looked ahead of himself, seeing himself battling many creatures alongside, flipping backwards at to avoid their thrusts from their blades. Link looked behind him, seeing another vision of himself, running inside a ancient temple, jumping up high from the cliff of the temple walls and doing an upper air assault against an enemy, slaying the horrid creature instantly. Link started to run, but was suddenly stopped as he saw himself fighting off Stalfos dogs in the pouring rain.

Link then looked ahead towards the light, seeing a vision that frightened him. An evil creatures was riding a hug monstrous creature, and he was carrying a pole in which his good friend, Admin, was tied up upon the pole, unconscious.

Fire burned inside of Link, as the vision enraged him. He continued to see the vision unfold as he saw himself riding Epona, chasing the evil being, challenging him into a horse-back duel. Link continued to watch as he saw himself riding up to the evil being, drawing out his sword out, swiftly slaying the evil creature off his ride and into the bottomless pit, thus causing Link to raise his Epona high, wielding his blade victoriously.

Suddenly, a bright light shot out through the dark, empty room. Link eyed widen as he saw himself, clad in the green tunic outfit, his a blade and shield strapped into his back. The armored dressed Link held out his hand and proceeded to say to him, "_Come..and fulfill your destiny."_

Link narrowed his eyes and nodded in agreement. He quickly walked up to his armored self and stretched out his hand, placing it upon his armored clad self, as a bright light shone upon him.

End Dream Sequence

Link quickly rose up, his body sweating from the dream that he had.

"Is..that possible," he thought, "Is that what my future hold for me?"

Link shook his head, looking out at the sunset. He looked behind him and saw Admin running up towards him.

"Hey Link," he said, "My parents are inviting you over for dinner. Come on."

"I'm coming, Admin!"

Link rose up and looked up at the horizon on more time.

"_Legends never die! Remember that..young warrior,"_ the wind whispered.

"Come on, Link!" Admin yelled in excitement. Link turned around and ran towards Admin's house, with the sun setting behind him.

**There is my one-shot. Please Review and keep in mine..that I don't know all the details of the Twilight game. This is just my one-shot of what is to occur. I hope you enjoyed it. :D**


End file.
